La última escena
by Miss207
Summary: Sus pensamientos, se sucedían unos a otros de forma caótica; trataba de auto convencerse y la boca de Quinn acudía a su recuerdo, sus labios, el roce de su lengua, su forma de besarla. Aquella última escena, y dejaba volar su imaginación... (ADAPTACIÓN)
1. La última escena

Capitulo I

Procuraba arañar los minutos a cada día; no quería dar tregua a sus pensamientos, escucharlos para poder entenderlos, encajarlos para que ese hueco enorme no siguiera creciendo entre su estómago y su pecho; intentaba distraerse de mil maneras distintas, hacer lo que siempre le había gustado, clases de danza, yoga, correr por el parque, quedar con los amigos y antiguos compañeros para sumergirse en la vida de Nueva York y su gran abanico cultural, casas de artistas que servían de galerías para su propio arte, un concierto en cualquiera de los tantos parques o zonas ajardinadas de la ciudad, viajar a Nueva Jersey y dar un paseo por el lago, dónde habían sumergido desde hace unos días a una enorme sirena, la estatua asomaba la cabeza y lucía espléndida contemplándolo todo y siendo admirada por todos.

Habían alquilado una barca para poder verla de cerca, Quinn se quedaba ensimismada observando esa inmensa escultura formando parte del entorno, adaptándose al mismo; sintió el día que tendrían que llevársela porque le parecía que había encajado perfectamente en esas aguas y su paisaje.

Su novio la entendía perfectamente, él era un economista con alma de artista, un artista sin arte propio pero que sabía interpretar el arte de los demás o, al menos, era convincente en sus monólogos porque nadie solía interrumpirle en sus exposiciones; le fascinaba el arte urbano, podía explicarte la historia tras la caída del muro ligada a cada una de las pintadas que habían de ellas.

Esto fue una de las cosas que le enamoraron de él, a Quinn a menudo le costaba encontrar la forma de expresarse al hablar, escribiendo, bailando, cantando o interpretando música era tan sencillo para ella, pero hablar... era extraño porque si se metía en el papel que tuviera que interpretar, si se convertía en el personaje todo fluía de manera fácil, pero ser ella misma, hablar y poner orden en sus propios pensamientos para poder comunicarlos, se sentía muy insegura; pero sólo en público, cuando estaba entre amigos, su familia, compañeros de trabajo, nada de esto sucedía, en cuanto la conocías Quinn se mostraba tal cual era, aunque siguiera siendo algo tímida y reservada, era alegre y divertida, amable y muy fácil de querer.

Estaba descansando tras la inesperada suspensión de la serie, falta de audiencia, habían alegado; pero ni les avisaron, un día llegaron a trabajar, pensando que sería el último día antes de las vacaciones y resultó ser el fin del rodaje; los sentimientos de aquel día no se le habían borrado aún, un mes después, ni la pasión que encontró en aquel último beso; el director tras gritar el primer corten, dijo que necesitaba algo más de sentimiento, que nos miráramos a los ojos mientras nos besábamos. Aunque el beso no fuera demasiado explícito, eso hicimos, es cierto que nos miramos a los ojos mientras nuestros labios se unían y separaban rápidamente, pero en uno de esos roces sentí la necesidad de acariciar sus labios con mi lengua, fue breve, pero ese instante lo cambió todo, Santana me mantuvo la mirada de una forma que aún me dolía de tan solo recordar, y me besó de la misma forma que yo lo acaba de hacer, pero deteniéndose unos segundos más; en esta ocasión nos mirábamos expectantes, me tocaba el siguiente paso, pero mi compañera se adelantó, cogió mi cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarme, cruzando la línea que se había ido desdibujando entre nosotras y nuestros personajes, y aun sabiendo que ya no podríamos dar marcha atrás, primero se detuvo en mi labio inferior y cuando su boca cambiaba de posición para atrapar mi labio superior, volví a mirar sus ojos, un breve instante, antes de que su beso me desarmara.

Un nuevo "Corten" y el director sonriendo se acercó a nosotras; necesitaba que fuéramos así de convincentes en la intención pero, como ya nos habían indicado en otras ocasiones, sin ser tan evidentes.

-Todo el mundo es muy moderno y muy tolerante hoy día, pero cuando ven a dos mujeres o dos hombres besándose, cambian de canal y eso a la serie no le interesa, ¿Verdad chicas? Ni a los productores, ni a ustedes.

Eso les habían dicho una y otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, el último día de rodaje, y sabiendo que no harían otra temporada ese argumento no tenía ningún sentido ya. Santana intentaba convencer al director de que los seguidores de la serie y, sobre todo, los de nuestros personajes aplaudirían ese gesto final de mostrarse de una forma natural, como cualquier otra pareja de la serie; sin esos besos castos y de boca cerrada que les hacían darse durante casi toda la temporada y que ya era absurdo el tema de la audiencia porque la serie se suspendía y no era más que un beso, el último beso de la pareja.

El director asentía, se le iluminó el rostro...

- Tienes toda la razón, Santana, haremos las cosas bien, ya sin ningún tipo de presión ¿Qué te parece a ti Quinn?.- me miraba entusiasmado y a Santana le brillaban los ojos de una manera que tuve miedo, pero no el suficiente para cortar todo aquello y no continuar, no el suficiente para dejar de desear que la escena se volviera a rodar para poder volver a besar aquella boca que sonreía ante mi reacción.

- Pues... yo... bien, me parece genial.- tuve que apartar la vista hacia el suelo, todos iban a notar lo que sucedía entre nosotras, todos. Sería imposible no notarlo y aún así, me dejé llevar, que es exactamente lo que nos estaba pidiendo el director en esos momentos.

Acción, oí que gritaba y los ojos de Santana y como me abrazaba y sus labios, esperando los míos, solo estaba ella, nadie alrededor y había deseado tanto besarla de aquella manera, sin controlar tanto, acoplando nuestros labios, dejándolos hacer, que igual me pasé, aún no lo sé, no había podido ver esa escena rodada, no quise verla en su momento y aún no había sido emitida por televisión; estaba convencida de que la habrían cortado, no tendrían el valor de emitirla completa, al menos, tal y como ella la recordaba...

Por eso Quinn se había pasado casi un mes sin querer detenerse a pensar, porque anhelaba tanto a Santana que le dolía y no quería reconocerlo, no podía admitirlo... ella amaba a Sam, así había sido antes de conocer a Santana y así seguiría siéndolo después; seguro que se habían confundido por adentrarse tanto en sus personajes y por haber congeniado tan bien, por eso la echaba de menos tanto, cada día durante meses viéndose en el trabajo y fuera del mismo, tratando de interpretar y asumir ese amor que sentían sus personajes, viéndose reflejadas la una en la mirada de la otra. En este último mes, sólo se habían visto en una ocasión, con motivo de la invitación a una fiesta de moda pero iban acompañadas por otros actores de la serie y no pudieron hablar a penas entre ellas, ni siquiera ninguna lo había intentado.

Seguro que Santana pensaba lo mismo que ella, lo mejor sería no darle vueltas al asunto, no pensar. De hecho, habían pasado de estar todo el día juntas o llamándose por teléfono a lo opuesto, Santana había intentado quedar con ella en alguna ocasión para un café o con motivo de algún espectáculo, pero Quinn la había evitado con excusas, precisamente por desear tanto verla y estar con ella, tenía que alejarse de ella un tiempo.

Hacía ya dos semanas que no tenía noticias de su compañera y empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, cogía el teléfono decidida a olvidarlo todo y llamarla para tomar algo como buenas amigas, pero antes de pulsar en su número se detenía y vuelta a empezar, le escribía un email, pero no se atrevía a enviarlo; pensaba que una película de estreno podía gustarle a Santana y quería llamarla para ir con ella o intentaba adivinar lo que estaría haciendo en cualquier momento, se había enterado por su facebook que había estado en su Lima natal de vacaciones, lo mismo que Quinn y Sam irían a California, donde sus padres tenían una casa y pasaban allí las vacaciones.

Quinn se quedaría dos semana, su novio una, el trabajo no le permitía más; en otras circunstancias, ella hubiera regresado con él, entre otras cosas, porque sus padres se marcharían dos días después, se iban a un viaje programado con mucha antelación a Turquía, diez días, Así que tendría la casa para ella sola.

Allí tenía una sala de música que su padre le hizo desde muy pequeñita, clases de ballet piano y canto, tras el colegio, agotadoras para una niña, pero pronto Quinn despuntó y aunque tuvo que trabajar y estudiar muchísimo desde muy temprana edad, también disfrutaba de ello y ahora estaba tan agradecida a sus padres por darle esa opción que le hacía amar su trabajo como lo amaba.

Tendría la casa de California para ella sola durante unos días, así podría disfrutar de su soledad y leer algunos guiones que le habían enviado para nuevas series y aprenderse sus canciones para el nuevo musical que comenzaría en octubre.

Estaba deseando volver a los escenarios y conocer a sus compañeros, en septiembre comenzaría el ensayo general, durante todo ese mes; habían acudido a varias pruebas y conocía a su compañero principal, el que sería su nuevo amor en escena... la última fue Santana. Por más que lo intentara no había manera de que no la echara de menos y cuanto más lo intentaba mayor era su deseo de volver al verla, así que decidió exponerse a sus miedos.

Tenía que verla, necesitaba verla, intentar que todo volviera a la normalidad, encajar sus sentimientos; que aquel beso, durante la última escena, no apareciera una y otra vez recordándole sus ganas de estar con ella. Quizás si hablaran de lo sucedido, sin tratar de obviarlo, los sentimientos se apaciguaran; incluso, pudiera ser que Santana no hubiera sentido lo mismo que ella, era muy buena actriz y actuar era el arte de hacer creer lo que no es; por eso había seguido llamándola para hacer las cosas que habían hecho con la mayor naturalidad, después de aquel último beso.

- Tienes que dejar de huir...- se dijo así misma, antes de coger el teléfono y pulsar en su nombre.

-Quinn...- la voz de Santana parecía entre sorprendida y aliviada.

- Hola San...- se sentía tan tonta sin haber dicho aún nada- El otro día vi en tu twitter que habías vuelto de Lima...

- Vaya, así que ahora lees Twitter...- sabía que Santana sonreía- te acabarás haciendo una experta en redes sociales…

- No creo...sigue sin llamarme mucho la atención; pero tu twitter sí lo miro cuando me conecto...- se hizo un incómodo silencio- y el de Kurt y los demás compañeros, claro.

- Claro... pues yo el tuyo lo miro cada día - hizo una pausa intencionada, para dar énfasis a lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Sólo el mío? – Quinn sonreía, comenzaba a notar cierto coqueteo que no dudó en seguir.

- Sólo el tuyo... -silencio, el estómago de Quinn se encogió- y el de Brittany, Mercedes y el resto.- Santana sonreía descaradamente, estaba jugando con ella.

- Que tonta eres...- y a Quinn le encantaba ese juego.

- ¿Soy tonta?... Esto me recuerda a uno de los diálogos de nuestros personajes.

- Ya...- de nuevo silencio- Ehm...San, te llamaba porque, en dos días me voy a California, estaré allí un par de semanas ¿Quieres que quedemos a tomar algo antes de marcharme y me cuentas que tal tus vacaciones?

- Me encantaría...- Contestó en seguida y sin darle tregua continuó- Ven esta noche a mi casa, te invito a cenar y si quieres luego salimos a tomar algo.

Esos eran los planes, Quinn aceptó con muchísimas dudas y miedo, pero con un si rotundo...hay quién afirma que ante el miedo lo mejor es la exposición, quedarte a solas con el objeto o sujeto que provoca ese sentimiento... a solas con Santana y las sensaciones que provocaba en ella.

Una noche, cuanto menos, interesante.

Como podrán ver soy nueva por acá y quise probar algo de suerte con esta adaptación.

Como lo dije anteriormente ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son de Glee y de sus respectivos creadores.

Espero que les agrade...


	2. El reencuentro

Capitulo II

Santana había revisado, una y otra vez hasta el más mínimo detalle para la cena; quería que Quinn se sintiera cómoda, evitar cualquier tipo de gesto o mirada que la hiciera volver a desaparecer, no quería que se alejara de su vida como en este último mes; aquel último beso lo enredó todo y ahora solo le quedaba deshacer el entuerto; si había logrado ocultar lo que sentía por Quinn durante meses, tendría que seguir haciéndolo o la perdería. Pero, sus pensamientos, se sucedían unos a otros de forma caótica; trataba de autoconvencerse y la boca de Quinn acudía a su recuerdo, sus labios, el roce de su lengua, su forma de besarla...aquella última escena. Y dejaba volar su imaginación... Sentada en la terraza, con una copa de vino en la mano, intentando tragarse la serenidad que no podía encontrar antes de que su amiga llegara.

Si pudiera tenerla, de nuevo, entre sus brazos, no la dejaría ir, a menos que ella así lo quisiera; se fundiría con ella en un abrazo para poder sentir su piel, sus músculos tersos, su calor; sin dejar de besarla, de atrapar su lengua, soltando su pelo, dejando caer sus ropas, oliendo su piel, mordiendo su cuello...

El timbre del portero la trajo a la realidad, dicen que para el cerebro es exactamente lo mismo pensar que estás haciendo algo que hacerlo; se activan exactamente las mismas redes neuronales en las mismas zonas cerebrales, así que Santana, al salir corriendo hacia el telefonillo para abrir la puerta, tenía los mismo signos corporales que si hubiera estado haciendo lo que pensaba; rubor, en ella de normal tan acentuado, cierta sudoración, pulso acelerado y un gran pudor al darse cuenta de que Quinn pudiera advertirlo.

Al contestar y comprobar que era Quinn trató de controlarse mediante algunos ejercicios rápidos de respiración, normalmente le servían a la hora de actuar, para controlar los nervios del momento previo, en esta ocasión, también creyó conseguirlo, se tranquilizó, pero sólo hasta que abrió la puerta y la vio, tratando de sonreír algo cohibida y con aquel azul inmenso llenando su mirada y atrapando su alma.

Si aún le quedaba alguna duda de lo que sentía por Lucy, al tenerla frente a ella, de nuevo, se disipaba. La amaba. ¿Y qué podía hacer con toda esa certeza? ¿Dónde la podía esconder durante esa noche?

Ahora, en este instante, mirándola, ¿Cómo podría ocultarla?...

-San... ¡Al fin nos vemos!- Entró apartando su mirada y como lo normal, entre amigas, es darse un beso en la mejilla, se acercó a ella con ciertas dudas, esperando la misma respuesta; Santana reaccionó enseguida, respondiendo a su beso, a modo saludo, tan distinto a aquel otro.

- Si, tenía ganas de volver a verte. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde te has metido?- no quería que sonara a reproche, así que la miró divertida y sonriendo, mientras entraban al salón- ¿Una copa de vino? Yo me estaba tomando una en la terraza, hoy cenamos al aire libre.

-¿Si? – Quinn salió a la terraza y vio un enorme edredón tirado una esquina de la misma, pequeñas velas en fila a su alrededor, cojines enormes y alguna manta, las noches en Nueva York, aún en verano, eran muy frescas.- Guau ¿Y esto?

- Quería que estuviéramos a gusto, para que me cuentes que tal en este tiempo y he pedido comida china, ya sabes que yo cocinar, lo justo.- Santana le dio a Quinn una copa de vino y se sentaron en el edredón, Quinn pensó que al menos había elegido unos pantalones para esa noche, así estaría cómoda allí sentada en cualquier posición sin estar pendiente de enseñar más pierna de las que debiera...

- Se está bien aquí, siempre me ha encantado tu terraza... – Quinn miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas, en un Nueva York sin nubes. Santana había alquilado un pequeño ático con una terraza enorme, en un edificio antiguo, justo cerca de central park; en esa parte de Nueva York, lo urbano y la naturaleza parecían convivir de la mano.

Si mirabas hacia el norte edificios y coches por doquier, hacia el sur, árboles y verde se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba ver.

- Y a mí tu jardín lleno de todas esas plantas y flores que sólo tú sabes sus nombres...

- Eh, no te metas conmigo - inclinándose hacia ella le dio un codazo, Santana le sonreía llena de dulzura- Me gusta saber sus nombres- Lucy bajó la vista hacia la boca de su amiga y sólo advirtió la forma en que miraba sus labios cuando Santana empezó a sonrojarse, tenerla tan cerca y disimular cuanto deseaba besarla, no iba a ser nada fácil.

Santana se levantó apresurada y apuró de un trago el vino que quedaba en su copa.

- Voy a por la cena, ha llegado un momento antes que tú, así que estará caliente aún...

- Te ayudo...- hizo amago de levantarse, pero Santana no la dejó.

- No te muevas, la traigo en seguida.

Comieron en sus respectivos envases, con palillos que Quinn no terminaba de dominar, así que mientras comían un poco de pollo agridulce con almendras, unas gotas de salsa cayeron sobre su blusa.

Entraron corriendo, entre risas, porque Quinn siempre tenía que ir impecable y no soportaba verse la mancha; fueron al baño, dentro de la habitación de Santana; ella había visto su cama en varias ocasiones, aunque nunca se había quedado a dormir, pero al pasar, junto a ella, se sintió incómoda, como si la intimidad del dormitorio de San le hiciera levantar sus propias barreras y pudiera ser descubierta o bien revelarse ella misma.

Como iba pendiente de cada detalle casi tropieza con Santana que volvía del baño con una toalla pequeña mojada para frotar la mancha. Ambas sonrieron, sin moverse, ni un paso atrás, tampoco hacia delante; pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder percibir el olor de la otra; Santana intentó limpiar la mancha, frotándola suavemente, a la altura del ombligo de su compañera, por lo que tenía que inclinar la cabeza, sus ojos estaban muy cerca del pecho de la otra chica, que respiraba apresuradamente.

El efecto del olor de otra persona puede volver locas las hormonas en cuestión de segundos y de paso dejar un caos en la capacidad de razonar, Santana alzó la cabeza para decir algo pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Quinn tan cerca de la suya, tragó saliva, sus piernas se iban debilitando y todo su cuerpo necesitaba del apoyo del otro cuerpo.

- Quítate la camisa...- era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero dicho en ese instante y mirando los labios de Quinn, hizo que ésta sonriera divertida y tímida-

Quiero decir, para poder limpiarla mejor. Puedo dejarte una camiseta...

Ya Quinn se la estaba quitando, dejando ver un sujetador color naranja. Se sintió muy débil ante la mirada de deseo de su acompañante, pero no se apartó de su lado, todo lo contrario, la vio como un reflejo de la suya propia. Pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso, sólo unos escasos centímetros separaban sus bocas; un breve acercamiento y todo volvería a encajar.

Se apartó, Santana ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aún peor, ¿Que estaban haciendo las dos? Porque Quinn la miraba de aquella forma. ¿Qué quería de ella?

-Quinn ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó algo confusa pero rotunda. La reacción de Lucy fue recobrar su camisa y volver a ponérsela, aturdida. Ya no la miraba, estaba avergonzada.

- Creo que me voy a ir...- dijo saliendo de la habitación, la seguía y se volvió a colocar frente a ella para no dejarla pasar.

- De eso nada, vamos a hablar.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

- De lo que está pasando entre nosotras...

- No sé a que te refieres Santana.

- ¡A esto!- Santana cogió a su amiga por la cintura y sin darle tregua la atrajo hasta tenerla abrazada, después le atrapó la boca con la suya, literalmente, chupando sus labios y penetrando su lengua hasta rozar la de Quinn, que emitía quejidos de deseo y se dejaba hacer, completamente rendida a ese beso y a otros tantos que llegaron, con las caricias.

La forma en que Santana la apretaba contra su cuerpo, bajando las manos por su espalda y parándose antes de llegar a sus nalgas, apartando su boca para poder respirar alteradas; como pidiéndole permiso para continuar, Quinn suplicándolo con la mirada y sin apartar del todo sus labios.- ¿Entiendes ahora a que me refiero?- San rozaba su boca mientras le hablaba, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el de su acompañante, mientras la llevaba, caminando acompasadas, hacia la cama.

Quinn, antes de caer sobre el colchón aprovechó para desabrochar el pantalón de Santana y bajarlo hasta los pies; mientras que ella los pisó hasta quitárselos y cayó sobre Quinn; le urgía desnudarla, que su piel rozara su piel, para poder abarcarla por completo; sentir ese poder que te da el deseo que sientes por alguien y saberte correspondida.

Quinn no le dio tiempo, había alzado su camiseta y apartado de un tirón parte de su sujetador para besar sus pechos, Santana escuchaba una melodía de teléfono lejana, pero estaba abandonada a las caricias de su amiga; Quinn paró de pronto y se levantó corriendo de la cama para salir de la habitación, Santana se recobró poco a poco para darse cuenta de que su amiga hablaba por teléfono, era la melodía de su móvil, claro, y se la oía desde la terraza. Era Sam. Se levantó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras la veía ir y venir por la terraza, nerviosa, hablando con su novio.

- Si, íbamos a salir pero hablando nos han dado las tantas... menos mal que has llamado- al decir esto, advirtió la presencia de Santana y su mirada triste, deseó colgar el teléfono en seguida e ir a abrazarla, estaba tan hermosa medio desnuda y con esa mirada- Pete, iré más tarde, tu acuéstate tranquilo... Buenas noches. Yo también...- Se había ido acercando a su acompañante hasta tenerla frente a ella al cortar la llamada. Su amiga la miraba interrogante, a la espera de su reacción.

Quinn se acercó para volver a abrazarla, pero Santana dio un paso atrás instintivamente, a modo de protección; se dio cuenta cuanto podría hacerle daño aquella situación.

- Es mejor que te vayas. Sam te está esperando- dijo aquello a modo de reproche y porque sabía que la ayudaría a mantener a su amiga alejada.

-San... no me gustaría, que ahora que hemos mostrado lo que sentimos, nos apartemos la una de la otra- sabía que era sincera, pero estaba muy enfadada y abatida por la situación.

- No voy a ninguna parte, al menos, de momento...- regresó a su habitación para recoger los pantalones del suelo y volver a ponérselos. Quinn la seguía.

- ¿De momento?

- Si… al final no hemos podido hablar de nuestros planes y proyectos, iba a contarte que me han ofrecido un papel secundario en un musical...

- ¡Pero eso es genial!- Quinn sonreía ilusionada - ¿No será el mismo en el que voy a participar yo?

- No... tendré que mudarme durante un tiempo, no sé cuánto. Me voy a Londres.

**Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

**Muchisimas gracias, por leer...**


	3. Te echo de menos

Capítulo 3.

Los días en California transcurrían lentos. Sus padres tenían la casa en una aldea rural; rodeada de grandes prados verdes, propio de las casas de la región.

Como solían ir a menudo, mantenían el establo con sus dos caballos, Quinn solía cabalgar a Ray, el caballo español que su padre había adquirido en uno de sus viajes. El color de su pelo era negro azabache, su porte y musculatura fascinaba a todos cuantos le veían.

Solía cabalgar sola, a veces la acompañaba su madre, pero cada vez menos. Empezaba a enfadarse por alguno que otro dolor en las rodillas y las articulaciones; su padre compró los caballos para ellas, hace unos años. Él nunca supo montar, ni aprendió y su hermano, Frank, había dejado de hacerlo después de una terrible caída cuando era tan solo un niño, estuvo varios meses sin poder mover las piernas y aunque se recuperó totalmente, nunca quiso volver a subir a un caballo.

Habían tenido caballos en casa desde niños, Quinn nunca podría olvidar una imagen de su madre, al amanecer, descalza, en camisón blanco y con su pelo suelto a lomos de Luz. Su anterior caballo, blanco y grisáceo. Nunca recordaba haber visto llorar a su madre, tanto como el día en que Luz murió, su caballo era uno de sus grandes amores.

Ver a Quinn con Ray causaba admiración, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Ella se podía pasar las horas paseando, al trote y galopando a su amigo. Sam no sabía montar ni le interesaba, estar tanto tiempo en contacto con la naturaleza le aburría.

Él acudía a California, con su portátil, su iPhone y su conexión inalámbrica a internet; para poder estar conectado con su trabajo y con el mundo, decía. Eso y hablar con Russel era todo lo que hacía durante el día. Ella solía conectarse un rato, para ver el correo electrónico, aunque últimamente lo hacía mucho más, esperando encontrar alguna señal de Santana.

Lo que escribiera en su blog, o simplemente que enviara algún mensaje pero nada, ni rastro de su amiga. Después de aquella noche no habían vuelto a hablar, Quinn viajó a California con Sam y éste ya estaba a punto de regresar a Nueva York. Había deseado llamarla cada día, enviarle algún mensaje, pero se sentía tan culpable con Sam, pero sobretodo con Santana. Se le encogía la boca del estómago con solo pensar que pudiera estar pasándolo mal.

La echaba de menos como si se hubiera despertado el anhelo de todos los besos no dados, de todo el tiempo no compartido, de lo no hecho ni realizado, nunca la había cogido de la mano, fuera de plató, ni expresado con la mirada lo que sentía sin tener que ocultarlo, hacer cosas juntas siendo conscientes de la otra. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Santana o ya lo estaba?

¿Dónde quedaba lo que sentía por Sam? No iba a mantener una relación con dos personas, pero si el teléfono no hubiera sonado la otra noche, no habría podido apartarse de Santana, curioso que hubiera sido Sam el que llamara y quizás significativo.

Quinn se amarraba a cualquier tipo de signo que la ayudara a recoger el desbarajuste de sentimientos e ideas que la acompañaban allá a donde fuera, ni la acústica de la ciudad de Nueva York, ni el silencio de aquellos enormes prados de California. El ruido de sus pensamientos la seguía y la necesidad de Santana circulaba a la velocidad de su sangre, arrasando con todo. Sabía que Sam estaba preocupado, es cierto que la rutina se abre paso en una relación, que se puede apagar la pasión, que se deja de necesitar el cuerpo del otro.

Hacía tiempo que apenas hacían el amor, ni parecían quererlo, se habían convertido en dos amigos con derecho a roce, en ocasiones cada vez más alargadas en el tiempo; se complementaban, se querían...para Quinn el amor, la familia, su trabajo, eran lo que más le había influenciado en la vida. Había estado muy enamorada de Sam y también de su anterior novio, pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Santana no se le podía comparar.

No sabía si era por el hecho de no haberse sentido nunca atraída por una mujer. O lo novedoso frente a la rutina, aunque sonara mal, la cierta dosis de dificultad o imposibilidad por estar manteniendo otra relación. Tantas cosas se decía así misma, tratando de sincerarse y, a la vez, engañándose por no ser valiente para tomar lo que quería. ¿Y si solo era pasión, deseo y luego se esfumaba como estaba ocurriendo con lo que sintió por Sam, y de lo que ya nada quedaba?

Durante esa semana, había hecho el amor con Sam en una ocasión, una sola, y al terminar tuvo que ir al cuarto de baño y aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Era triste ver el esfuerzo que él hacía por causar el mismo deseo que años atrás y el tener que disimular para no hacerle aún más daño; no era hacer el amor, era intentarlo sin poder ya sentirlo y no desde Santana, ella le dio la certeza. La duda ya le rondaba desde antes de conocerla, pero sin querer enfrentarse a ella, viviendo tal y como se esperaba ella misma suponía que lo deseaba.

Al volver a la cama, esa noche, Sam se había dormido, Quinn tomó su portátil y bajó al salón de lectura. Entró a su correo, a su facebook, a su twitter y ni rastro de Santana; sólo las imágenes y vídeos que sus fans colgaban en los muros de ambas. Vio uno de ellos y sintió orgullo por haber podido interpretar a Jenny, sonreía al verse junto a San y su forma de interpretar a Emma, las miradas, los besos que casi siempre les cortaban, recordó anécdotas asociadas a cada imagen que la hicieron reír...

"Voy a llamarla ahora mismo", pensó y decidida cogió su móvil. Con solo ver su nombre en la agenda comenzó a ruborizarse, dudó un momento, pero pulsó fuerte en la pantalla, el ritmo de su corazón se disparó mucho más acelerado que los tonos de la llamada que parecían lentos e interminables, Santana no contestaba. Miró su reloj, las doce de la noche, igual estaría durmiendo o habría salido por una copa, era viernes.

Respiró fuerte y resopló; ahora que por fin se había decidido a llamar tendría que esperar a que le devolviera la llamada, porque estaba segura de que lo haría, por muy enfadada o dolida que estuviera, antes o después, respondería. Pero ella no tenía paciencia, no esa noche, después de tantas noches, la había agotado; quería verla, necesitaba tenerla de todas las maneras posibles.

Empezó a escribir un mensaje, pero su nombre apareció de pronto en la pantalla. Santana estaba llamándola; la voz le tembló al contestar.

- Hola. - dijo sin más y en un susurro, pero al otro lado se oía mucho ruido de fondo.

- Quinn estaba tomando una copa y no oí la llamada- hablaba en voz alta, casi gritando.

- Ah, pues hablamos otro día, no pasa nada. Si estás con alguien… - Cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Para empezar de ninguna manera quería hablar con ella otro día, si no ahora y para terminar ¿Cómo se le ocurría sugerir que estaba con alguien? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

- No - contestó enseguida- me he salido a la puerta para poder hablar tranquilas y es evidente que estoy con alguien, ¿No querrás que salga a tomar una copa sola?

- Ya- aquella respuesta dejó a Quinn sin habla, notaba cierta ironía y reproche en esas palabras... se quedaron en silencio un segundo, como si ambas tirasen de él y fuese elástico y nunca terminara - Te echo de menos- contesto en voz baja apenas si se oyó así misma y temía tener que repetirlo, puesto que San seguía sin contestar, era muy probable que no la hubiese oído. -¿Has oído lo que te acabo de decir?

- Si...- de nuevo silencio, Quinn se tocaba la frente con la mano, como queriendo esconder su cara, aun sabiendo que nadie la estaba viendo, era como si se estuviera mostrando y a la persona que, hoy por hoy, más podía intimidarla.- No sé qué decirte...- ahora era ella la que susurraba, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra.

-Que también me echas de menos, ¿Por ejemplo? - Trató de darle un tono divertido, para romper el hielo del momento, la situación era muy tensa.

- ¿Qué quieres Quinn?- Sonó enfadada y realmente lo estaba- He dejado a una amiga sola en el bar, me está esperando...

-¿Una amiga?... - ahora la que estaba molesta era Quinn, por haber abierto su corazón mientras San se preocupa mucho más por esa amiga- Yo solo quería decirte que me quedaré unos días sola aquí en California y me hubiera gustado que vinieras, pero ya veo que igual tienes otros planes.

-¿Y tu novio?

- Se vuelve a Nueva York, tiene trabajo y mis padres se van de viaje.

Silencio. - ¿Y qué le dirás a Sam, que "tu amiga y compañera" Santana va a pasar unos días contigo?- no pudo evitar se sarcástica, aunque sabía que era innecesario en esos momentos.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejar esta conversación... ya te he dicho lo que quería decirte; que te echo de menos y que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo estos días, vuelve con tu amiga. Buenas noches, Santana.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Quinn había cortado la llamada y tirado el móvil contra el sofá.

* * *

Su mirada fija en la página en blanco de la pantalla y el cursor aguardando intermitente; no se atrevía a llamarla, después de que le hubiera colgado la noche anterior, así que había decidido escribirle un email; sólo unas horas le habían bastado a Santana para darse cuenta de que lo que más deseaba, sobre todas las cosas, era ir a California con Quinn. Se había pasado la noche, desde que su amiga la llamó, con el teléfono en la mano, sin saber muy bien que le había llevado a contestarle de aquella manera, cuando sentía exactamente lo mismo, la echaba de menos y estar con ella unos días era algo que ni se había atrevido a desear. Pero solo pensar que había estado con Sam y que seguía con él.

Imaginarla con su novio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellas, que él la estuviera besando, acariciando, compartiendo su tiempo, verla sonreír...que no la hubiera llamado durante días, después de su encuentro; la hacía sentir tan insegura de lo que Lucy pudiera sentir o querer de ella, se enfadaba tanto consigo misma por haber permitido que aquello ocurriera, como si se pudiera evitar enamorarse de otra persona que se va colando poco a poco en tu vida y llenando cada hueco para habitarlo, cobijarse en él.

Como aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ni sabía qué escribir; empezó a curiosear en Internet, veía como llegar a esa parte de California, había estado en otra ocasión en Los Ángeles y en San Francisco hacía muchos años, cuando aún era una niña. Se iría en avión hasta San Francisco y de ahí a Sacramento en coche, ella no tenía, usaba el transporte público, pero lo alquilaría. Así tendría libertad para marcharse cuando quisiera si las cosas se torcían, algo que deseaba de corazón que no ocurriera. Miró los precios de los coches en agencias de alquiler de vehículos e incluso algún hotel en Sacramento o en San Francisco, le gustaba dejar bien atado cualquier posible improviso. Incluso, aunque su amiga sería una magnifica guía turística, todo lo que se podía hacer en esa gran ciudad.

Los festivales de cine eran imprescindibles, sabía cuánto le gustaban a Quinn, y cómo olvidar la Opera que para Quinn también era algo imprescindible, sabia cuanto había trabajado su voz en registro de soprano en sus clases de canto. San nunca había ido a la Opera, vio que se representaba Tosca de Puccini en la Opera Estatal y si había entradas disponibles.

Tenía prácticamente cerrado el viaje, sólo le faltaba saber los días exactos y si Quinn aún deseaba que fuera...

No podía estar quieta, así que se levantó, sacó una maleta y empezó a meter lo que creía podría utilizar. Ropa deportiva, bañador, ropa de noche; cuando paró se dio cuenta que había llenado dos maletas y le pareció algo excesivo para sólo unos días. Volvió a mirar el portátil, la pantalla, el cursor aun parpadeando, no podía escribir ni una palabra, si lo hiciera, tendría que sincerarse por completo con ella, lo deseaba y temía tanto a la vez. No dejaba de hacer cosas intentando evitar el momento de enfrentarse a lo que había decidido, cerró su correo y se levantó.

Salió a la terraza y la luz la deslumbró, apenas si había dormido en toda la noche; se sentó en el suelo, en un rincón, de espalda al sol, el móvil seguía en su mano. Marcó su teléfono. No había vuelta atrás. Ya solo una persona podría parar todo aquello y no sería ella.

Llegó con la caída de la tarde, siguiendo las indicaciones que Quinn le había enviado por email; un mapa y líneas moradas marcando las carreteras que habría de seguir. Al final de esas líneas había pintado dos muñequitos que parecían correr el uno hacia el otro, a uno le dibujó el pelo corto, al otro largo. Santana no podía parar de reír al verlo. Un coche esperaba en el sitio indicado, un buzón de madera a un lado de un camino en plena carretera.

San puso el intermitente y paró su coche a unos metros del mismo, del otro coche bajó Quinn, sin alzar la mirada y con paso apresurado, se colocó junto a su ventanilla y abrió la puerta del conductor. San creyó que quería que se bajara para poder saludarla, pero cuando iba a salir Quinn se inclinó y sonriendo pícara le dijo- Déjame conducir.

Se pasó al asiento del copiloto algo extrañada, pero sin poder quitar de su cara esa media sonrisa que la delataba. Su amiga se sentó frente al volante y la miró descarada.

- Ahora fíjate bien por donde iremos.- Aceleró y se adentraron por un camino rural; el otro coche se salió a la carretera por donde ella había llegado- Es Adolf, él y su mujer se ocupan de mantener la casa de mis padres y a los animales, durante todo el año; viven allí mismo con nosotros, en una casa independiente, ahora la veremos al entrar.

- Menos mal, quedarse aquí sola debe dar bastante miedo, ¿no? No hay nadie...- dijo esto medio susurrando y mirando algo temerosa por la ventanilla.

- Yo estoy acostumbrada a esto te avisé que era un sitio tranquilo...- La miraba de reojo, sin apartar del todo la vista del camino- No te preocupes no dejaré que tengas tiempo de tener miedo ni de aburrirte...-le dijo muy seria.

- Así que has hecho planes para mí...- San se volvió hacia ella retadora, pudiendo detener su mirada durante unos segundos, estaba preciosa; el pelo recogido de una forma descuidada, por unos lados caía suelto y por otros se mantenía en una especie de moño, no llevaba maquillaje y estaba muy colorada debido al sol. Pantalones azul marino amplios y jersey largo del mismo color. Su compañera paró el coche frente a una puerta de madera enorme, que ella misma se ocupó de abrir y traspasar con el coche, para después volverla a cerrar.

- Mis padres han querido conservar, en la medida de lo posible, lo originario del sitio, que perteneció a mis bisabuelos y a lo que me decías de hacer planes para ti... mi único plan es... ehhhh... es...-

San la miró sonriendo divertida.

- A ver qué vas a decir Quinn, que te veo venir con tus bromitas...

- Eh... pues...no es broma; yo te iba a decir que lo único que tengo previsto hacer es...no separarme de ti ni un solo instante en estos 5 días.- dicho lo cual, el silencio se sentó en el coche junto a ellas para acompañarlas por el camino. Santana sabía que tendría que haber contestado a lo que Lucy acababa de decirle pero al contrario se iba hundiendo en el sillón como si pretendiera esconderse y pasar desapercibida en un coche donde solo había dos personas no quería hacer ni un solo movimiento, porque temía que si su cuerpo comenzara a moverse no podría ir más que en una dirección hacia el otro cuerpo, para abrazarlo y quedarse en él. Solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la casa cuando detuvo el coche bruscamente, había tanta energía contenida entre ellas, tantos silencios; a penas si podían mantenerse las miradas o hablar de lo que deseaban o querían.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos quedamos aquí?- trató de sonreír al mirar a su amiga.

- No...solo que estoy deseando hacer algo desde antes de verte y cuando te he visto...no me he atrevido, pero si no lo hago voy a estar todo el tiempo pensando en la forma y el momento de hacerlo y... y...- Quinn por fin alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya y después detenerse en su boca un breve instante, San supo lo que deseaba hacer su amiga y acercó un poco su cara a la de ella, ofreciéndose ya sin ningún pudor y a la espera de los labios de Quinn. Su boca rozó la suya brevemente, se acariciaban los labios, esperándose, aguardándose. Quinn enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Santana, mientras atraía su cabeza más y más cerca. Sus lenguas se buscaban, a sabiendas de que cuando se encontraran no se podrían separar, de pronto, sus respiraciones fueron a la par de sus emociones. No podían contenerse más, adentrándose en la boca de la otra, invadiendo todo cuanto encontraran a su paso, ya no solo eran caricias, ahora querían poseer, adueñarse de la otra boca, de la otra lengua, de los otros labios. No sabían el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero sí que después de los besos sus manos se buscaban; detuvieron casi a la vez las caricias, mientras se miraban, ahora sin miedo a expresar lo que deseaban, pero aún con cierta timidez.

- ¿Ya has hecho lo que querías hacer?...- Santana sonreía irónica.

- Ahora mismo si, pero quién sabe lo que puedo querer después. - ahora si que ambas reían a carcajadas. Quinn aceleró hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, para volver a detener el coche y... volver a besar a Santana.

* * *

**Esta vez tarde un poco más en actualizar...**

**Este capitulo es algo flojo pero necesario. Repito ni Glee ni sus personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen...**

**Gracias por su comentario, realmente me suben el animo... Saludos... **


	4. Sin Vuelta atrás

Capítulo IV

Se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación intentando encontrar el halo definitivo para dar el último empujón a su decisión, inspiró el aire profundamente y agarró el pomo de la puerta con su mano, lo movió lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. La habitación estaba en penumbra, sólo la luz de la luna penetraba por la ventana dejando adivinar los contornos de los objetos en los que se reflejaba.

Había transcurrido más de una de hora desde que se fueron a dormir, besos y tímidas caricias alargaban el momento de que cada una se marchara a su habitación. Quinn había llevado a Santana uno de los dormitorios de invitados y después comenzó a enseñarle la casa, su habitación estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Demasiada distancia entre ellas.

Le costaba decidirse a acortar esa distancia, una ducha, vueltas y mas vueltas por la habitación. No podía dormir, aún habiéndose lavado los dientes, notaba el sabor de Quinn en su boca y no podía dejar de desear sentir también su piel, su cuerpo. Desde que entraron en la casa y soltaron las maletas, todo habían sido palabras a medias, hablar de cosas de las que realmente no querían, esquivando el tema de lo que sentían, sin saber lo que una esperaba de la otra, tanteando el terreno con miradas, expresiones.

No habían parado de besarse y de desear abrazarse; a penas si habían cenado, ninguna tenia hambre, solo los nervios propios del que espera algo y está inquieto hasta que lo consigue. Sus miradas se buscaban una y otra vez, para volver a apartarse entre sonrisas y cierto miedo a que una pudiera descubrir los deseos de la otra y aún así queriendo mostrarlos.

Pensando en marcharse a la habitación pero sin querer separarse, hasta el último momento, en que Quinn la acompañó hasta la puerta de la de invitados y se despidieron con un breve beso, sin saber donde meter las manos ni que hacer con ellas y viendo cómo se alejaba muy despacio y volviendo la cabeza, como esperando a que Santana le dijera algo, pero ésta encajada cual clavo a la puerta de su cuarto, sin poder abrir la boca.

Así que sacó el valor suficiente para atravesar el pasillo, daba miedo esa casa tan grande a oscuras aceleró su paso todo lo que pudo. Y ahí estaba, entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido; la figura que se adivinaba en la cama no se movió, estaría dormida, dudó un momento si regresar a su cuarto, pero finalmente se acercó a la cama, intentando ver de cerca su cara, incluso en penumbra se podía adivinar lo hermosa que era. Quería tumbarse en la cama, junto a ella, para poder seguir mirándola mientras dormía, creía que podría conformarse con sólo estar cerca de ella y antes de poder dar el paso, escuchó su voz, sugerente.

- Ven...- Quinn había retirado la sábana con la que se cubría, Santana se acostó junto a ella, ambas de lado, mirándose de frente y aún viéndose en la escasa luz. Se lo decían todo con las miradas, todo lo que pudiera contenerse para después desbordarse, solo faltaba que lo acompañaran los gestos y esperó a San para dejarla hacer, para seguirla y acompasarla.

No hubo más palabras, Santana acarició su cara con los dedos, deteniéndose en su boca; Quinn besó sus dedos para continuar mordiéndolos suavemente, la reacción de su acompañante no se hizo esperar, se apoderó de su boca, colocándose sobre ella y moviendo su cuerpo para encarjarlo en el de ella; bajó su boca, recorriendo su cuello, para terminar retirando un tirante del camisón de Quinn y detenerse en su pecho; siguió apartando su camisón para dejar camino a su lengua, a su boca, por aquella piel que tanto había anhelado.

Quinn, entre gemidos, le había quitado la camiseta del pijama, dando un tirón hacia arriba y buscando sus pechos, pero poco a poco, cayendo abatida por lo que estaba sintiendo; San se había detenido entre sus piernas y allí permanecía, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada más que acariciar su pelo y empujar suavemente su cabeza, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a descargar todo el deseo que esa boca le daba.

Y cuando parecía que todo hubiera terminado, todo volvió a comenzar; con la cabeza de Santana aún apoyaba en su vientre y Quinn deseando lo que Santana no parecía querer dejar de hacerle. En esta ocasión mantuvo una pequeña batalla por vencer la postura de San, entre suspiros y risas, quedó derrotada, porque ahora Quinn también podía causarle el mismo placer, devolviéndole con su lengua cada caricia que le había entregado. Sin sentirse extraña y como si conociera aquel cuerpo y no lo viera más que un reflejo del placer del suyo propio; hacerle sentir lo mismo que le hacía sentir al suyo.

Solo eso y, a la vez, todo eso.

La noche fue larga y corta, a la vez; larga para hacer, corta para decir. Larga para conquistar la otra piel, corta para dormir. Finalmente San había caído dormida en sus brazos, mientras la acariciaba; poco antes de que los primeros rayos de luz asomaran por la ventana; a Quinn le vino el recuerdo de aquel amanecer, su madre montando en el caballo con el pelo suelto y en camisón. ¿Por qué haría aquello?.

Una vez se lo preguntó y su madre respondió: "Hay momentos en los que necesitas sentirte libre". Intentó salir de la cama y ponerse el camisón, que tardó en encontrar tirado en el suelo, sin despertar a Santana antes de marcharse la miró, había abrazado su almohada. Por una parte quería quedarse junto a ella y contemplarla mientras dormía; pero por otra, solo pensaba en salir de allí corriendo para montar a Ray hasta que le doliera cada hueso de su cuerpo, intentando que el dolor físico superara y le hiciera olvidar al que sentía por dentro; y así poder tomar una decisión, desde su libertad, sin el temor a hacer daño, sin la culpa, ni el engaño.

Bajó las escaleras descalza, junto a la cocina tenían un cuarto donde colocaban las ropas y los zapatos para ir al cobertizo y trabajar en el campo; el pequeño huerto de su padre, las flores de su madre. Se puso unas botas de su madre, botas de agua, no de montar a caballo y un chal de lana sobre los hombros, a esas horas haría frió. Ray la saludó encantado de poder salir de su encierro, subió a su lomo de un salto y con un particular sonido comprendió lo que Quinn quería, comenzó su trote alzándose sobre sus patas traseras y haciendo que Quinn hiciera fuerza con sus piernas y equilibrio con el resto del cuerpo, para no salir despedida y estamparse contra el suelo. Sonreía satisfecha mientras Ray galopaba mas y mas veloz a través de prados verdes y con el sol apareciendo por el horizonte. Se anudó el chal a la cintura para no perderlo y porque había empezado a tener calor. Su pelo suelto se dejaba acariciar por el viento.

San no sabia que su amante estaba repitiendo una imagen que tenía grabada de su infancia; verla cabalgando al amanecer, en camisón, era tan extraño y estaba tan hermosa; le producía placer y desazón por igual. Desde la ventana de su habitación se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, sintió preocupación y decidió quedarse despierta hasta que llegara; pero lo poco que había dormido la acabó venciendo y volvió a un profundo sueño en el que Quinn aparecía con su caballo para subirla con ella , mientras se sujetaba, abrazándola por la espalda y dejando que su pelo envolviera su cara.

Cuando volvió a despertar, Quinn estaba de nuevo a su lado en la cama, sintió como acoplaba su cuerpo desnudo al suyo y empezaba a moverlo muy lentamente, mientras la besaba. San le sujetó la cara para poder mirarla, parecía cansada.

-¿No has dormido? - Al preguntarlo, notó una mezcla de tristeza y determinación en su mirada.

- Aún no he podido...- contestó sin dejar de besarla- Me ha resultado imposible teniendo a una mujer tan bonita a mi lado. – haciendo el beso más y más profundo- pero seguro que caigo rendida después de lo que estas a punto de hacerme...

- ¿Ah sí? - Santana la empujó para voltearla y quedar encima de ella, mientras esta mordía su cuello y sus hombros - ¿Y qué es lo que estoy a punto de hacerte?- dijo entre quejidos. A lo que Quinn respondió con su propio cuerpo, ofreciéndose, abandonada.

- Lo que tú quieras...

La noche dio paso a la mañana y la mañana a la tarde, durmieron casi diez horas de un tirón, sin que nadie las molestara; Sara, la mujer de Adolf, solía ir solo por las mañanas, cuando sus padres no estaban, para mantener la casa limpia y hacer la comida; su marido se ocupa de los campos y los animales, sin horarios, a su marcha, igual le veías cerca de la casa a todas horas que no se le veía en varios días, a no ser que le llamaras.

A ninguno de los dos les extrañó que Quinn y su amiga no aparecieran en toda la mañana; aunque ella solía levantarse temprano, sus horarios eran, como ella misma, algo caóticos; a fin de cuentas era un artista, solían decir ellos. En ocasiones, Sara pensaba que la chica estaba durmiendo y, en cambio, se encontraba en su salón de música, al otro lado de la casa e insonorizado; se encerraba allí durante horas, bailando, tocando el piano, cantando... cuando se le olvida cerrar la puerta o dejaba alguna ventana abierta y se la podía escuchar, Sara cerraba los ojos, su voz siempre le había parecido celestial, desde niña, solía decirle... "Quinn tu voz llega tan alto y es tan dulce que uno de estos días conseguirás hablar con los ángeles".

La niña la miraba asombrada; a sus treinta años, aún conservaba esa ingenuidad; igual te miraba sorprendida, que intentaba alzar a Sara en brazos sin previo aviso, feliz y divertida. Estaba llena de vida y era una mujer tan positiva y tan dulce. Sara la quería como si fuera su propia hija. Le preparó la comida a ella y a su invitada, pollo con almendras y verduras al horno y le dejó una nota en un pequeño tablón que su madre colgaba en la cocina para esos menesteres, ahí todos dejaban sus notas si querían comunicarse y no se veían.

"Tenéis la comida preparada y fruta fresca en la nevera. Pete te ha llamado dos veces esta mañana, porque tienes el móvil desconectado; le he dicho que aún dormíais tu amiga y tu. Hasta mañana, locuela".

Así es como la llamaba de vez en cuando Sara y a Quinn le encantaba.

Sabía que Quinn habría estado montando a Ray por la mañana temprano, antes de que su marido y ella llegaran; Adolf lo había deducido por las huellas del animal en el establo y las pezuñas llenas de barro del caballo, Sara también vió las botas de su madre llenas de barro, tras seguir las pisadas que la llevaban hasta el cuarto donde se cambiaban para ir al campo. Parecía que la chica había recién adquirido el gusto de su madre de salir a montar tan temprano y el de su abuela, Eleonor, a la que tanto se parecía a ella en todos los sentidos, su amor por el arte, su voz privilegiada e, incluso, físicamente parecían dos gotas de agua.

Sara cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando la casa en silencio y pensando en lo que haría para comer mañana. Eran las tres de la tarde y Adolf la estaría esperando en casa. Sintió cierta inquietud mientras dejaba atrás la casa, se volvió a mirar la ventana de la habitación de Quinn, demasiado silencio, se solía decir que tras un silencio tan espeso el ruido tronaba...

* * *

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes, ni estas historia me pertenecen...

Este capitulo es particularmente interesante, hubo algo de demora, pero mejor tarde que nunca.


End file.
